Department of Mystic Affairs
In the Solterran Alliance, all magic based affairs and issues are dealt with the creation of the Department of Mystic Affairs. The sole department that deals with all magic conflicts, settings, standards and protections for the billions of mystical and mythical beings that populate the worlds of Solterra. Created as a result of the ratification of Subamendment 7d of the Ancient Articles, the departments sole duty is mainly: Among its other responsibilities... *Protect the common interests of the mystic and mortal populace. *Educate the values and principles that all magic is based upon. *Ensure the safety of all magics and acknowledge the benefits and dangers of spells and incantations. *Promote the fusion work of Magi-Technology. History In the dawn of the awakening age, there were many new people emerging after the dragons and with the influx of beings bearing magical powers embracing the new world, it would often lead to very obvious and dangerous problems with humans and dragons now dealing with the flux. The Solterran government had to steadfast this issue by giving those beings limited rights as the government themselves have no idea what to do with them instead of creating an all out panic among the population. There was no special technology or enforcement available around to deal with the rise of magic in the new technological world. That is until many years later when former senator Jeffery Mackenzie (NR-Calibaja) opted to changed that with the making of a new department in order to secure and protect those individuals from persecution. This was already at the time the 7th amendment was added to the articles and there was a new wave of understanding with the mortals and non-magical beings of the worlds to adapt and co-exist with them. However he didn't see it as good enough to enforce it. So with wide appeal the 7d subamendment was entered in to create a new department. Fully independent from other departments that make up the Presidential cabinet, it wasn't part of the succession line for the next fourteen years since its creation. Areas of Expertise *'Spell-Leveling Classification' - Done by PGL, this is to classify spells, objects, weapons and other things by their level of severity and information on what they do. Can be classified from: **'Level One:' Universally Safe **'Level Two:' Safe for Novices **'Level Three:' Experienced Users **'Level Four:' Highly Experienced Users **'Level Five:' Special Authorization Required **'Level Six:' Secretarial Authorization Only *'Trinity Enforcement' - Special sector of officers trained to deal with rogue mystics and mythics. *'Deactivation' - That is is the practice of temporarily or permanently removing the powers and/or abilities from any being with the exception of immortality as punishment for a crime that uses those powers or in cases that violate the forbidden trinity. Agencies of the DMA *'Proving Ground Laboratories' - The largest testing laboratory in the world and the only one that allows the testing of any level of magic and sorcery for the leveling classification of each of them. *'Red Faction' - Ultra secret and discreet army designed to eliminate severe threats. *'DMA Special Forces (DMASF)' - Special civilian level police and tactics force made to handle the day-to-day problems and make arrests when needed. Category:Interrealm Universe